Zeref's Brother
by VanillaIcingOnPie
Summary: Natsu remembers his first life, but not his second or third. He wakes up in Magnolia thinking he was just asleep for a while. He hides his true identity from Fairy Tail untill the S-Class trials where Zeref shows up. OP! CRAZY! LOVE DEPRIVED! CHAOS!natsu warning! R/r xx
1. Chapter 1

The dark night's moon illuminated the forest. A young boy sat in the middle of it. His salmon colored hair swaying in the wind, the boy sat by himself crying. However, this crying didn't go unnoticed. An old man walked up behind him.

"Hello there, m'boy. Whats wrong?"

The boy turned around to face him. "I.. *Sniff* Do..n't kno.. *sniff* know where my fami..ly is *Sniff*"

The man introduced himself. "My names Makarov. I own a guild. Do you want to join it?" "My Names Natsu" The boy replied, wiping his tears away. "Can I really join your guild?"

"Yes!" Shouted Makarov. _'I'm really glad I got this boy before any Dark Guild could. His power basically shines off of him. So much dark magic, but such a nice kid.'_ He thought to himself.

The duo started their journey towards the Guild.

"Um.. Sir?" Said Natsu.

"Just call me Gramps." He grinned back.

"Do you know who Zeref is?"

The old man was shocked that the young boy in front of him knew Zeref's name.

"You mean Zeref the Black wizard? The Evil wizard to created demons to destroy the world?"

Natsu grew angry. "Zeref Ni-" He stopped mid word. _'If they all think he is evil, then I better pretend I do too.'_

"So he's evil? Sorry I just suddenly thought of that name. I don't know why."

The two suddenly came to a stop when they reached a large building. 'FAIRY TAIL' was written on the front.

"Natsu, before you go in I want you to conceal your magical energy. Never let it open up, okay? I'll give you an escort for all your missions until you can do hand- to hand combat." Makarov Said.

Natsu did so. The large doors opened themselves to reveal sounds of joy and laughter.

"Listen Up!" The old man shouted. Everyone fell silent. "Today we have a new guild member. His name is Nat-"

"Hey Gramps! Is he even a wizard? I can't feel any magic coming off of him!" Shouted Gray.

"I can assure you he is a wizard."

"Lets see about that." Gray was charging towards Natsu.

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!" A long, shiny beam shot out of Gray's hand. Just in time, Natsu caught it and threw it to the other side of the Guild Hall.

"What you playing at snowman?" Natsu asked in anger. Gray looked at him with horror. "Come on. Tell me" A large hand layed itself on Natsu's shoulder.

"Calm down. My name is Guildarts, what's yours?"

Natsu pushed his hand off.

"Natsu."

"Last Name?"

"Dragneel."

"Dragneel?"

"Yes. Dragneel."

"I think I know someone with that last name."

"That's nice."

"You wanna go you little punk?"

"Yeh come at meh you old geezer!"

"NO! DON'T!" Shouted the Guild master, but Guildarts had already chased Natsu outside.

After a few minutes, A dark aura filled the air. Then it suddenly vanished. Guildarts and Natsu then returned. Everyone was shocked. Guildarts was badly bruised and was coughing up blood. Natsu was unharmed. A week later Natsu was given the title 'S-Class'. Only Guildarts and the Master were able to get a word out of Natsu for years. After that, he started to open up to the rest of the guild.

* * *

**7 years after the one sided battle**

The S class trials were quickly approaching. The wizards involved were Gray Fullbuster and his Partner Loki, Freed Justine and his partner Bickslow, Elfman and his Partner Evergreen, and Levy and her partner Gajeel Redfox. All 8 competitors left for Tenrou Island. On that ship was also 5 other people. One of them was the Master.

"THIS IS A RACE! PICK ONE PATH AND TRY TO DEFEAT THE PERSON IN THE WAY! FIRST PERSON TO THE FIRST MASTER'S GRAVE WINS OK? LETS GOOOOO!"

Everyone rushed onto the island and went in separate directions. Little did they know, someone was lurking on the sacred grounds. Evergreen and Elfman decided to take the A route. On the way, they heard rustling in the bushes.

"Who's There?"

A man with raven hair revealed himself. He was wearing a black outfit to match his eyes.

"Why are you on our guild's grounds? Be a real man and leave."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize this island belonged to a guild. I'll leave peacefully. I don't want to-"

"UGH AHH" He moaned. Evergreen started to get closer.

"No.. Don't come near me. You have to go before you... UGH" A black ball formed in the air. "I CAN'T CONTROL IT! RUUUNN!"

"GET DOWN!"

Black covered the area. Laying on the floor was Elfman, Evergreen and Natsu, who had just pushed them to the ground.

"I was waiting for you to come fight me. You took forever so I came looking for you. I'm sure glad I did. Who's this?" He asked pointing at the man.

"I'm not 100% sure but I recognize this magic. That's Zeref. Wait Natsu! Don't go near him. Sto-"

Natsu was slowly walking up to the man, who was now crying. "Zeref..." To the surprise of the people laying on the ground, Natsu wrapped his arms around the Black Wizards neck. "Zeref Nii-San!" Natsu cried, tightening his grip.

 **Yeh. This was rushed. Don't judge me. This was a One-off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Disclaimer: I don't own FT!**

 **i started this ages ago, and I wrote the first draft of this, but somehow deleted it! Ahaha anyway the stories getting dark so watch out!**

Elfman and Evergreen were shocked with the sight before them. Their guild mate, Natsu, has hugging the dark Mage, Zeref! It was unbelievable and so many questions were to be asked! Why?!

"Zeref-Nii..." Natsu whispered, "Why'd you leave me?"

"Natsu, I had to protect you! Acnologia had to go fight some other dragons, so you and 4 others were sent forward in time. Acnologia was your father figure, and as he left I set it up so you would go into my ex-girlfriends guild. I thought you'd forget about me, but they just shut you out. I'm so sorry Natsu!"

"it's okay Nii-San, you're here now, and that's all that matters. You're my brother, forever!" Suddenly Natsu's attention was drawn to Elfman and Eveegreen who were trying to escape!

"No you don't." Zeref sinisterly said, raising his hand, and casted a spell that made them completely motionless. "Natsu, use your slayer magic to make them forget."

"But they're- fine." Natsu's argument was cut short by his brothers stern face. Turning to his guildmates, Natsu looked at their pose. Elfman had pushed Evergreen back protectively whilst evergreen had her glasses pulled down ready to turn him to stone. "Chaos Dragon Mind Magic: full control!" Natsu's eyes glowed blue, then gold, and so did the two others.

Elfman and Evergreen stood to attention. "Go back to the guild. You saw nothing. Act natural. You're dismissed."

"yes master END." They said in sync. They walked back to the others.

"Natsu, why don't you join me? You crave your guilds attention, you crave their love. With your magic you can make them love you. You can steal their magic and be their hero. You won't have to be an outcast. Oh take Fairy Tail, and then with those soldiers help me take the world! Just me and you, brother and sister. You can even make the word our slaves if you wish! Come on Natsu!"

for the the first time in ages Natsu felt loved. Zeref-Nii wants him, and wants to helm him be loved. Onii-Sama will help him get his wish. One by one he still turn fairy tail to his cause.

Natsu WILL be a king.

 **okay, sorry it was short! I have writers block! The story's going to be quite dark, so I might change the rating.**

 **i might not do lemons- I can't write them!**

 **i need plot ideas, so either review or PM them to me! Thanks! Xx**

 **Reveiws are loved, flame or nice.**

 **~Vanilla.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, let's do this!

Natsu was shocked. Did Acnologia not recognise him? Sulking, he decided to welcome the blast of power, it couldn't kill him. Maybe he could eat it.

So that's what he did.

Unfortunately the force of the attack blew the entire island under water. The Magic council, and Acnologia, fled.

"CRAP! That was Natsu I hit! Ah well he's not dead anyway..." was said dragons thoughts.

-Seven Years later-

..su

...astu

NATSU! WAKE THE HELL UP!

Our (anti) hero awoke suddenly, looking at his guild mates. They looked older and fatter than before. Maybe he missed a few years? Shrugging his shoulders, he pointed out his observation. Apparently, he was sleeping for 7 years!

He had to find Zeref, but first he must get started on his plan. He'd have to get the weaker, woman half of the guild first, and who's a better guinea pig than good old 'Luce'.

(A/N: THE GMG IS HELD BACK A FEW MORE MONTHS FOR THIS TIMELINE)

Once they settled back into the guild, he noticed Evergreen and Elfman staring at him in awe. The Magic had been growing for 7 years, and just before Acnologia had shown up, Natsu placed a faint spell over the whole island, so the spell should work when re-activated.

Grinning, Natsu pulled Lucy away from the guild.

"Natsu, what are you doing?"

"Luce, what am I to you?"

Lucy stepped back. "Wha? Natsu, you are my partner, my best friend, that's what you-"

Before she could finish, Natsu casted his spell, both of their eyes glowing.

"You're my... Hero! You are my everything, my inspiration, my light! I'd be lost without you!"

Natsu grinned evily.

"Lucy, if you are that devoted to me, give me all your keys, and bring me every female of Fairy tail, in restraints so they can't escape."

"Of course Natsu-Sama!"

Lucy dumbly handed her keys over to Natsu, who politely took them from her hand. He would remember to lock these up in a magic-proof safe.

When Lucy left, he decided to go to Elfman and evergreen and see what they are up to.

"Natsu-Sama!" They stood to attention.

"Hello. What have you two been spending your time on?" Natsu needed to know, so the two don't act suspicious.

"Just sitting up here, not telling anyone what we saw! That stays between us!"

"Good. Has anyone spoke to you?"

"Yes, we just casually replied like we normally would."

Perfect.

"Great work, keep it up you two!"

Casually, Natsu strolled into the guild. There were no females.

"Hey Natsu," asked our favourite ice stripper, "have you seen any of the girls? They all seem to have gone missing."

"No, but if I do, I'll tell you."

Stealing a free drink from the bar, Natsu went to find Lucy. What he didn't expect to find was Lucy in the middle of an abandoned building, cuffing the guild g woman with magic compressing cuffs. She was wearing an army jumpsuit, with war paint under her eyes.

"Lucy, what's this?"

"Natsu-Sama!" Lucy cheerfully called, "I got all the ladies you asked for! I cuffed them all, so you can do what you want with them. I just want them to love you like I do. You deserve it."

Natsu wasn't even gonna ask how she did it. He decided to have some fun.

 **the actual chap was only 560 words! I'm so sorry! The next chap might have lemons or something similar, so watch out.**

 **thanks for reading!**

 **-Vanilla**


	4. Chapter 4

**So even though Natsu remembers his past, he is still an oblivious idiot. He probably doesn't even know what sex is XD! He's not going to rape anyone, but maybe the girls could advance on him? Idk, let's see what happens.**

Walking past the group of girls, Natsu grinned. Here was all of the women he grew up with, he watched them grow into the beautiful woman they are today. And here they were, In front of him, helpless. Bending over, he looked at Erza.

"Natsu!" She shouted angrily, "what is the meaning of this!"

"Erza..." Natsu whispered, his warm breath heating her face, "wouldn't you be glad to help me? After all, I am your superior, your... hero?"

Natsu's eyes flashed, and so did Erza's, and every other girl in the room. He ordered everyone else in the room to sleep. They all did so.

Lifting Erza from the ground, he hugged her. She immediately hugged back, rubbing his back lightly.

"Natsu-Sama, don't ever doubt your amazingness. My devotion helps me work out your feelings, and all you want is to be loved. We are all so sorry for ignoring you, and I will help make sure EVERYONE love you as much as us girls do."

Just at that moment, all the girls woke up, probably due to Natsu wanting them to somewhere in the back of his head, and they all hugged him. It was the first time ages he had felt loved on a scale as large as this. He smiled.

"Uh girls, I need a little help. You see, my magic is limited at the moment, so if you wouldn't mind, could I borrow some of yours? Thanks."

All the girls nodded at once, and Natsu casted 'Chaos Steal, 1/3!' And felt the huge rush of magic he got, one at a time, of a 1/3 of these girls powers. He would test these out later. He also casted 'boost' which returned the girls back to their normal magic power, if not stronger.

Just then, Canna, strangely sober, informed him that the grand magic games were starting soon.

Natsu was already hype.

(A/N: I'm just gonna make this a harem where Natsu has a bunch of groupies and a few bro's.)

-Timeskip, GMG Start-

"And Fairy Tail, represented by Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlett, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell and Lisanna Stratuss, have come in 3rd!"

Said 5 walked into the arena.

"And second, we have Sabertooth, represented by the twin dragons, Minerva, Rufus, and (oml I can't remember his name)!"

The group walked out.

"And first we have... FAIRY TAIL TEAM B?!"

Natsu, Laxus, Mira, Gajeel and Levy casually strolled in.

Hell broke loose.

-Timeskip, too lazy to write this-

The first match was a game called 'observation' where mages rely on their sight and memory to complete it. How it works is, every time a player gets something right, they can proceed forward, but if they get it wrong they lose a point. If they sneak up behind someone by gaining on them, they can get points by hitting them.

Team A sent Wendy, whilst team B sent Levy.

Levy easily passed all her questions, swiftly gaining on Minerva, who, luckily, she hit without getting hit back. Team B won, then Sabertooth, followed by Mermaid tail and Team A.

The matches followed these brackets:

A vs B

C vs D

AB vs CD

E vs F

G vs H

EF vs GH

What it means by 'AB' is the winner of the match between the two.

Team A vs Quadro Puppy, team A won, thanks to Gray.

Mermaid Heal vs Sabertooth, Sabertooth won.

Team B vs Raven Tail, Team B won.

Lamia scale vs Blue Pegasus, Lamia scale came out victorious.

Team A vs Sabertooth, Sabertooth wins.

Team B vs Lamia scale, Team B wins.

Sabertooth lead,

Followed by Team b,

then mermaid heel,

Then team a,

Then raven tail,

Then Lamia Scale,

Then blue Pegasus,

Then quadro puppy.

"The games look close this year, with Sabertooth and Team B only 2 points between them!" Called the announcer.

The day ended and Natsu went to the female dorm, to talk to his ladies.

"In a few days, I'm going to be fighting Sting and Rogue, with either Wendy or Gajeel. I just want you to all know, I appreciate you giving me your magic, and if worse comes to worse, and I'm about to die, I'll give you all a piece of my Magic as your payment."

-TIME SKIP, DAYM IM LAZY-

It's day four, and Natsu hypes Gajeel up for their big fight. They're currently leading Sabertooth by 8 points, a marvellous feat.

"Let's go!" Grinned Natsu

 **bit longer than the others prob. Thanks! Reviews are appreciated, I always love knowing how I improve my writng! Thanks and lmao u pervs thinking Natsu was gonna bang them**

 _-Vanilla_


End file.
